


Oh Hell, Why Resist?

by Lucifer_Lover (TottPaula)



Series: Lucifer [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Chloe doesn't want to stop after their first kiss.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Oh Hell, Why Resist?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something until the next episodes stream.  
> Enjoy.

After his self-deprecating confessions that evening, Chloe felt he had finally made himself open and vulnerable to her. 

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It was a tender kiss, and she wished it would last forever. 

She found they had arrived at Lucifer's penthouse, she needed more, she wanted, no, she desired all of him.

Oh, Lord, that kiss...

Man, could he kiss!

She craved him.

How did this happen, she kept saying no to him, all his rude and constant naughty suggestions, but maybe her heart and her body were wiser than her head.

They tumbled onto the leather sofa

She wrapped herself around him, kissing him, touching him.

She sat on his lap grinding into his turgid cock.

Her underpants were wet, soaked.

God, she was so hot for him that she was losing all her self control. 

She didn't remember when her pants came off, but there was a point when he asked her if she was sure, and she had muttered something to agree, now he was deeply inside her and naturally they began the oldest rhythm known to man and woman.

His smile...Mm so sexy and charming. His lips, his fingers, they were touching, exploring, teasing, stroking her into a frenzy.

  
She sped up, her breasts jiggling as she propelled his hard cock deeper into her body.

  
It felt so good, and so right, he was huge filling her completely.

  
She felt a throbbing, burning need, she needed him to come inside her.

  
She held on tightly as she got closer, closer, the feeling so pure and strong, ah!

  
Just a little more ...oh God!

Her mind was no longer in control as she undulated and bucked, oh, she felt so light!

Lucifer grinned, he wanted to please his Detective in whatever way she desired.

She was sat on his lap, rising, falling, undulating, and throbbing fiercely as she cried out her pleasure. 

The sofa created the perfect amount of bounce, making their movements effortless. 

He held he against him as she cried out in ecstasy, large tears of utter joy cascading down her face.

Her unabashed happiness spurring him on to drive deeper as he erupted inside her with a satisfied grunt.

"Lucifer," she sighed happily.

"Detective," he murmured. 

Satisfied. 

But not done.

Still within her, with her long legs wrapped around him, he carried her to the bed effortlessly and taking the top position now busily kissed, touched, and licked her face, her bare skin, her breasts, and her belly.

She tasted salty, sweet, like caviar.

Delicious!.

He continued past her mons tasting their combined excretions and pulled her closer as his hungry maw engulfed her vulva, his tongue dipping teasingly into her folds, between those pink lips, teasing her clit then slithering into her warm cunt.

"Oh, yes, Lucifer!"

She cried out as his exploration continued, his tongue felt so arousing, tongue fucking her in between teasing licks of her clit.

Another climax was building in Chloe's core just as he regained his erect status, he repositioned them both and plunged once more into her fierce and fast.

Only minutes later they both came shuddering as a massive climax engulfed them.

Chloe had fantasized of this moment, it was better than her imagination.

So completely satisfying. 

Lucifer wanted more, he wanted to keep pleasuring her over and over, at least a dozen times.

After several more repeats in various positions they fell asleep.

Fully satisfied.

Deliciously so.


End file.
